


gravity

by 5sputnik5



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sputnik5/pseuds/5sputnik5
Summary: idea by sleepy she just let me write it :') <3





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> idea by sleepy she just let me write it :') <3

The long dark loomed in front of them, encompassing their entire field of vision. Jesper kept his eyes on the radar, watching the little model of their ship slowly approach the empty space representing the black hole. The windshield--why did they even call it that? There’s no wind in space--looked like a screen that was shut off. There was only blackness. 

“There's nothing we can do?” Jesper asked pleadingly. He knew the answer already, but Alfonso was always clever in these situations. He looked at him expectantly, but no answer came. He stared through the glass at the void, expressionless. 

“Alfonso?” 

A few seconds passed. 

“I don't know,” he said simply. 

For some reason, that scared Jesper the most. Alfonso never didn't know. He seemed to sense his fear, because his demeanor suddenly changed. 

“No--I mean, we can't just give up here. Try the radio again, I’ll keep trying to pry open the door.” 

Something had happened to the power supply. The dashboard and ceiling lights remained lit, but everything else was dead. They had both felt the ship suddenly jerk and fall silent just as they approached the midpoint of their journey. All control of the ship had been lost. Their warp drive had failed, leaving them drifting in uncharted territory, stranded in between galaxies. The door between the cockpit and the generators was sealed tight, only operable through the dashboard and from the other side. They were locked in. They'd been floating aimlessly for a little over an hour now, but it wasn't until fifteen or so minutes ago when Alfonso took notice of the black nothingness in front of them. 

Jesper walked over to the radio, the only other working system on the dashboard other than the radar. He held down the send signal button and repeated the same words into the small microphone for what felt like the billionth time they've tried.

“This is the Peacemaker-II Spacecraft, callsign C-6EU-DK-ES, sending out a mayday signal to any who might aid us. All systems on our spacecraft have ceased functioning and the ship is no longer under our control; we are currently drifting near the event horizon of a black hole.” 

He ended the message with their approximate coordinates and repeated it once more before sending it off. He knew it was a fruitless endeavor; it was common knowledge by now that black holes completely distorted any signal sent from a ship. Even then, who’d be around to help them? 

Jesper tried not to think about how much time they had left. He failed, of course. He estimated that they had just about twenty-five more minutes in this lifetime before their time was up. 

Maybe we'll discover a new universe in there, he thought, trying to think positively. It felt as if the black hole was sucking up all his hope, too. 

“It’s no use,” he heard Alfonso say. “The back panel is totally dead.” This was it, then. The backup generator was faulty. The escape pods weren't an option as they only had enough fuel to get you so far, and even then they were probably still too close to the black hole to even send out a signal. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were pioneers, the first to explore a new galaxy; the beautiful Andromeda that had been mystifying humanity for millennia. Nobody would know what happened to them. Did anybody even know this black hole existed? Did their sister ship know they had gone off course? Twenty minutes, now. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Jesper.” 

He didn't realize he was shaking. His knuckles had turned white, his hands balled into tight fists. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

“We accepted this risk when we signed onto this mission, Jesper.” Alfonso said. Jesper turned to face him.

“We were supposed to be heroes. We were supposed to make Europe--no, humanity proud, Alfonso.” He hated the tears that burned at his eyes, he hated that Alfonso was so much calmer than him, he despised that this was the way his life was to be snuffed out. 

Suddenly Alfonso took both of Jesper’s hands in his own. 

“Even if we die here, this wasn't a waste. We've gone farther than any other astronaut in history. Surely there's some worth in that, no?” 

Jesper didn't respond. He only stared into Alfonso’s eyes, wanting to burn them into his memory. 

“Even if we die here, you've made everything until this point worth it.” he continued softly. Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed him. If it was possible to convey your complete and total dedication to someone through a kiss, he had attempted it right there. He was never too good with words, anyway.

Fifteen minutes.

Alfonso pulled their bodies close like his life depended on it. Jesper understood. He wanted his last memories to be of his beloved; his last breath to be from Alfonso’s lips. 

“I love you, Jesper.” He hated hearing his voice crack. 

“I love you, too,” Jesper said, no longer bothering to hide the emotion in his voice. Those three words couldn't begin to describe how much Alfonso meant to him, but it was all that would come out. “I couldn't have done any of this without you.” 

The clock ticked as they held each other. Jesper couldn't tell if time seemed to be slowing down or speeding up. He tried to focus on Alfonso’s warmth, but he was acutely aware of each second passing. Ten minutes.

“Maybe the Mayflower will make it, at least.” Alfonso said into his chest. The Mayflower-I was their North American counterpart; a joint space voyage from the two nations to explore the edge of the Andromeda. 

Luka will be wondering where we are. He thought about his friend back on Earth. Luka, Martin, everyone that had worked countless hours to make this mission a reality--what would they think when they didn't return?

“I hope they celebrate us back home.” 

“They celebrated us the day we launched.” 

“Will they even be able to celebrate failures?” 

“We're not failures, Jesper!” Alfonso said sharply, pulling away. “Even if we didn't reach our goal, we’ve still made history. There's more to life than--” 

A sudden loud banging startled them. Alfonso immediately shot towards the radar on the dashboard. 

“Someone is here,” he said hardly above a whisper. “There's someone here!” 

What? Jesper watched as he frantically pulled his spacesuit from off the hooks on the wall. Rushing to the dashboard, his’s heart did a flip when he looked at the radar. A little white circle representing another ship overlapped their own. Oh my god. 

Those three words were the only thing his mind could process. His feet carried him to the space suit rack, joining Alfonso at their last attempt for life. By the time he was suited up, Alfonso had already climbed the ladder up to the ceiling of the ship and was attempting to open it. Five minutes. 

“Come on, come on, God damn it--” Jesper heard him cursing under his breath at the tight seal. It felt like an eternity before the latch turned and the door flew open into the airless expanse. He almost couldn't believe his eyes when he popped out of the escape door. There was the Mayflower, floating serenely above them with a long tether extended towards the Peacemaker. Without a doubt, he recognized Peter Peng hanging from it like a trapeze artist. He beckoned both of them quickly before ascending himself. 

Grasping the thick wire, Alfonso began hauling himself up--well, as much as you could haul something in a place with no gravity. As Jesper followed him, he found it difficult to stop himself from looking back down. The heavy nothingness was radiating an intensity that he couldn't explain; it made his hair stand on end. He wasn't sure if the sweat forming on his brow was simply from his nerves or the behemoth emitting a gentle heat.

Heat. Were we really so close to the event horizon? He could see the inside of the ship by now. Alfonso was already inside, reaching down a hand to pull him up. He lifted a hand to grab it, then paused. Giving in to instinct, he looked back. The Peacemaker had moved from underfoot. The space it once occupied was empty; it was now a white plaster against the black hole, slowly but steadily getting smaller and smaller. He couldn't bring himself to look away. Billions of dollars and nearly two decades of work had gone into that ship--it may have been Europe’s magnum opus at this point, but Jesper could only stand and watch a soft shade of red slowly envelop it.

He probably would have stood there forever if Alfonso hadn’t grabbed his arm and pulled him inside himself. The airlock sealed shut just behind him, and the sound of machinery and spacesuits shuffling slowly filled the room along with air.

“Hey, haven’t I seen you guys somewhere before?” Peter asked, first to take his helmet off. As soon as Jesper had stepped out of his suit, Alfonso’s arms were around his neck in a bear hug. 

“We’re alive,” he whispered. He returned the hug, rubbing circles in his back when he heard his muffled sobs. “We're alive,”

Jesper wanted to rejoice with him, but something else was taking up his thoughts. The cold void was stuck on his mind. Something about it beckoned him, called for his return. I have to return here someday.

“Sorry to crash the party, but there's been a change of plans,” someone said. William, Peter’s co-pilot, stood in the doorway seemingly unphased at the reunion.

“The warp drives only had enough energy for a trip to Andromeda and back, nothing more. The detour we had to make to rescue you guys means this is a mission fail.” 

Silence filled the room. At least this time they had the whirring of machinery to comfort them, rather than the vacuum of space. 

“You could have put it nicer,” Peter commented. 

“We could have just left them there, too. That would have worked.” 

“Don't mind him, guys. He just misses Zach.” 

The glare he gave Peter could have killed. William left without another word. 

“Wait,” Alfonso called to Peter as he turned to follow him. “How did you find us? Our radio signals were completely null.”

“You didn't make it to the checkpoint. We figured something went wrong, so we came to find you.” Peter explained. 

“Why?” Jesper blurted. 

“Why?” Peter repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

“I mean--you could have made it. To Andromeda. You would have been the first.” 

“Jesper!” Alfonso whispered angrily, pulling away. 

Peter stared at him. Then he cracked a smile. 

“We'd be lynched by everyone back home if we'd just left you there,” he said, turning to leave. “Plus, this isn’t a competition. I don't know what gave you that idea.” With that, he left both of them alone alone. Alfonso settled his head back onto the taller’s chest with a sigh.

“I would yell at you, but I’m still recovering from almost dying,” he mumbled. Jesper smiled.

“I love you, too.” he replied. They stood there for a while before Jesper pulled away. 

“Alfonso, I need to come back here again. I don't know what it is, but something is calling me,” he told him, only half aware of how crazy he sounded.

“Hooked on the taste of space, huh?” Alfonso said with a grin. “Or maybe the radiation’s getting to you?” 

“Maybe,” he said. “All I know is that next time--if there's a next time--I want you to be here with me.” 

Jesper could see the emotion welling up in his eyes. He smiled warmly up at him. 

“There's no distance that could separate me from you, Jesper. I'm with you to the end.” 

Jesper pulled him back into his embrace.

“I couldn't ask for more.”


End file.
